A True Love Lasts Forever
by PhoenixB
Summary: What happened after Li let Meilin slip out of his life and head home to China? This is a SEQUEL to Ruby Moon's A Sincere Goodbye Lasts a Lifetime. You are forwarned...it is a Meili fic. A VERY Meili fic.


Okay, this is a sequel to Ruby Moon's A Sincere Goodbye Lasts a Lifetime. If you haven't read it....what on earth is your problem and why are you here? Just kidding! Really I am! No, wait, don't leave my fic...oh poo, there goes more readers...  
  
But if you haven't read A Sincere Goodbye (etc), I recommend you go find it now, read it, and then come back and read this. Good! Also, this is told from both Meilin and Li's POV and it jumps back and forth. I know it will be choppy, but it's my first attempt at doing something like this so I hope it's not TOO bad. Also, there's another person at the end who jumps in and hopefully you get who it is. Confusing? Hopefully not once you read it.   
  
Next, this is a Meili fic...did you hear that? MEILI! So, for those S&S fans...sorry you won't find any of that here!   
  
So, is there anyone still here? No? Oh well...I'm still posting it ^_^  
  
I don't own CC or those characters, they belong to CLAMP, Nelvana...oh heck...anyone BUT me! I make no money from this work...HA! Money? From writing? Never! Also, the idea behind the story (Meilin leaving...Li really loving her, but letting her go) is taken from A Sincere Goodbye (etc) so I don't own that either...it's Ruby Moon's.  
  
Rated G/PG-ish  
  
Love to get FB, but again, no flames, please! Thanks! And send said FB to PhoenixB_82@hotmail.com or JUST REVIEW!!!!  
  
Thanks!  
~P.B.  
  
A TRUE LOVE LASTS FOREVER  
By: PhoenixB (P.B.)  
  
~*~  
  
If a sincere goodbye lasts a lifetime then...  
...a true love lasts forever  
  
~*~  
  
I heard your cry of 'goodbye' and feel my step waver. I was doing so well until you screamed to me. I had yet to break down and run to you, but now, that feeling is so overwhelmingly strong that I have to force myself to sit in my seat. I finally make it and actually place my seat belt on, hoping it will hold back any other urges to run I might get.  
  
I take a deep breath and let my head fall to the window. I look out to the airport and find the terminal I just stepped out of. In a window I can see you standing by the glass; your eyes locked on my plane. I let out a sigh and continue to stare at you.  
  
You're looking up and down the plane as if trying to find my seat, but I know it's a hopeless search. Yet, I watch your eyes dart from window to window and even hold my breath as you get closer to mine. Perhaps you'll be able to see me or sense me or...  
  
... your eyes move past my window and I feel a tear slide down my cheek. I berate myself; stupid girl. What on earth did I just expect? Your eyes to lock on mine and fill with sorrow at my leaving? Yeah right. I'm a dead weight on your side, constantly pulling you down when you could soar higher than anything. You want me to go so you can complete your mission as a cardcaptor.  
  
I angrily brush the tear off my cheek and slam my window seal down. I hate you. You were always so focused, so cold, so...  
  
...lovable. I don't hate you. I don't even dislike you. I love you with all my heart and want nothing more than to stay in Japan with you. But, as I've told myself for the past couple of days, this is for the best. This is the only choice I have. I can't stay by you and continue to smoother you and crowd you. You need me to leave so you can soar.  
  
I begin to feel the airplane back up and know there's no going back now. I'm heading home and you're staying. I'm leaving your side for good.  
  
And I hate it.  
  
I grip the handles of my seat to kept myself quiet and seated. I want to grab the nearest stewardess and tell her to stop the plane; I'm leaving. But I can't.  
  
This is for the best.  
  
My heart being broken into a million pieces is the only solution.   
  
I must leave my love.  
  
~*~  
  
I see your plane slowly back up and finally feel my first tear wind a path down my cheek. It's over, any chance I had to call you back, is past.   
  
You're gone.  
  
There will no longer be your bright presence in my life, no longer will you shed light to even the darkest circumstances. I'll no longer gaze into your deep ruby eyes and see only undying love.  
  
I never deserved your love and never will, but, oh how you deserved mine! You deserved nothing more than my whole heart, but I didn't even give you a small amount. I didn't bare any of my soul to you, as you had so many times done to me.  
  
And that is why you must leave.  
  
You cannot stay here with me, a young man who will continue to break your heart. You need to be free from my harsh world and words. I know that it's my doing that I break you heart and I don't know why.  
  
I love you more than anything. I would give up everything for you, but why can't I let you know? Why can't I just tell you I love you and want you to stay with me?  
  
Because, a nagging voice reminds me, I know better. If you knew that I loved you, you would stay with me and be in danger. I can't let you be in danger because I love you.  
  
The irony is not lost on me.  
  
I can't tell you I love you because I love you. I sigh and move away from the glass window as your plane begins to taxi towards the take off strip.  
  
You're almost out of my life and I can feel my heart breaking with each step I take away from the window. I hate myself for doing this to you and I hate you for allowing me to do this. Why couldn't you just have sat me down and forced me to tell you how I felt?  
  
Because, again that nagging voice pops up, I never lead on that I cared for you. How on earth were you even to assume I cared for you?   
  
You weren't.  
  
I don't hate you and I never will. How can you hate an angel? You can't and I don't hate you, Meilin.  
  
The only person to blame in this situation is me, Li Showron. I can only carry the blame of letting my true love leave.   
  
Only I.  
  
~*~  
  
The plane touches down and I am jolted awake by the feeling. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and stretch my arms.   
  
I'm home.  
  
But it doesn't feel like home because you're not here. I realize that my home is where ever you are. Even since we were little children, I associated the feelings of warmth, safety and love to you. But as we grew older, the last one, love, started to fad and soon was non-existent on your part.  
  
I, vaguely, am aware of getting off the plane and heading into the Chinese airport. I look around and see my mother and father waiting for me with open arms. I put on my false smile and pick up my pace as I head over towards them.  
  
"Mama! Papa!" I hug them and they hug me. We look like any other happily reunited family.   
  
"What's the matter?" I look up to my mother. She always knew when something was wrong with me. Only her and you could read me like a book. Only you two knew what I was truly feeling when the rest of the world thought me to be a bright and cheery young girl.  
  
She looks at me, then behind me and back to me. She knows.  
  
"It is the young Li, isn't it?"  
  
I nod my head and she places a hand on my shoulder. She knows no words to say to me. There is nothing she can say that will help any. Only my mother knew how deep my love for you was; she knew from the beginning. She saw the way we use to play and she knew, when I asked to be an exchange student, why I wanted to go to Japan. My mother also knew my reason for coming home, though she never voiced it before today.  
  
She knew how much of a burden I was to you.   
  
Was.  
  
I am no longer for I am home.  
  
But home still is empty.  
  
~*~  
  
I trudge back to my home and flop on my sofa. A pillow is lying uncomfortably under my back and I grab it. It soon becomes the victim of my anger. I punch the pillow with my fist, and, with each hit I feel a little of my anger draining away. I throw it across the room and then find myself with nothing.  
  
Nothing.  
  
When a person loses the one thing that defines them, are they anything? Can they ever be anything again?  
  
I know the answer.  
  
No.  
  
Without you I am no one, nobody, nothing. I cease to existent. I'm a mere shadow. There is no soul in this body just skin, bones, and muscles. My heart beats and moves my blood, but it could just as well be stone.   
  
Stone. That was all I ever was. Wear my heart on my sleeve? I never even knew what that meant. To me, my heart, and love, was buried beneath a mind of strength, dedication and commitment. Love never worked its way into my schedule. No matter how hard you may have tried.  
  
I told myself I didn't love you because how could I? I was focused and love would distracted me. But I realized I loved you more than life. I also realized this too late.  
  
Too late to do anything about it.  
  
Too late?  
  
How can love ever come too late? If it comes at all it's still special.  
  
I run with excitement into my kitchen.  
  
Love can never come too late.  
  
~*~  
  
I sit on a small hill just beyond my house. It was where I would always go to collect my thoughts, no one knows to find me out here.  
  
Well, one person does, but you're far away and won't bother me. Since I've been home, three days, I have spent most of my time out here admiring the beauty of nature. I've seen all the sunrises and sunsets. They bring peace in a less than peaceful time inside me.  
  
I feel a warm breeze blow my hair that I didn't bother to put up. My long hair is sitting on the grass, and flying in my eyes, but I don't care.  
  
Don't care at all; not about anything anymore. I know I'm working myself into a dangerous depression, but it feels so good. It feels so good to feel nothing at all, because then I don't feel pain or hurt.  
  
I throw my arm over my eyes to block out the sun. How can something still emit so much heat and light when I am so dark? Because, I remind myself, you were doomed from the start. You have no right to be in such a dark mood when you knew things would never work out.   
  
I should have known we would never have been together, but I didn't. I refused to open my eyes and still do. Somewhere in the deepest recess of my mine I hold out hope that you will come home to me.  
  
Hope. I don't have any right to hope, but I do.  
  
It's all I have right now.  
  
~*~  
  
The plane touches down and I have to hold my excitement in. I'm home. Finally we're allowed to get off the plane and I make it into the airport. I push my way through people who, no doubt, give me angry looks, but I don't care. I'm on a mission and nothing will stop me.  
  
I make it outside and jump into the nearest cab. I give the driver the instructions that I've given to others thousands of times, then I sit back and try to calm myself.  
  
It doesn't work.   
  
I'm too excited. I've finally conquered myself and my emotions. No more nagging voice telling me what to do. I know what I must do and I'm already on my way there.  
  
~*~  
  
I finally moved myself off the grass and on to small swing that has been up since I was a young child. I sit on it and memories come flooding back to me. I remember when you and I first met. It was at this very spot; I was no older than four and you were the same. We had both come to the spot to be alone and found each other.  
  
We were inseparable from that moment one.   
  
Well, until a few days ago.  
  
I swing myself lightly and enjoy the soft rhythm. It lulls me into a daze and I enjoy the time to lose myself.  
  
I distantly hear my mother call me for lunch, but I know she won't wait. She's allowed me the time I need since coming home and gives me the space I need. She knows my heart will take a long time to heal.  
  
If it ever does.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm home. I want to run up to the door and pound on your house wildly, but something calls me in another direction. I don't question the feeling and instead follow it. I find myself walking down paths I hadn't been down since I was a knee high. In the distance, I see the one sight that makes my heart speed up and bring a blush to my face.   
  
Not fifty meters in front of me is you. I feel my pace pick up and start to jog up the small hill to the tree you're at.  
  
I'm so close.  
  
~*~  
  
I begin to swing myself slightly higher and finally lean all the way back in the swing. I allow my hair to drag on the ground and enjoy the bit of goofiness. Suddenly, I feel the swing being stopped by someone. I open my mouth the yell at whomever decided to interrupt my peace, but feel my voice stops in my throat and feel my mouth snap shut.  
  
Because I find myself looking into your amber eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
I watch you fall back in the swing and admire your almost childish behavior. I watch as your long hair is dragged across the dirt, but you seem so carefree. I step closer to the swing and you still don't hear me. I grab a-hold of the moving object and slowly stop it.  
  
I see you frown and open your mouth, no doubt to verbally assault whomever disrupted you, but as soon as you opened your eyes, your mouth slams shut.  
  
You never expected to see me here.  
  
I smile down at you.  
  
"Hello, Meilin."  
  
You open your mouth to say something, yet don't seem able to get the words out. By now you have stopped swinging, but are still leaning back; looking at me.  
  
"Li?"  
  
The uncertainties is your voice are heartbreaking. Still, even though I'm right here, you can't imagine this to be true. I can almost be certain that you're wondering what cruel joke fate has played on you to make you believe I'm here.  
  
I smile at you and move to the front of the swing so you can sit up straight. Our eyes meet and I begin to see tears fill those ruby eyes I have fallen for. You still can't believe I'm here.  
  
I grab one of your hands on the swing and grasp it tightly. "Yes, it's me and I'm so sorry." Tears slowly well up in my eyes and I only hope you can see my true sorrow at letting you leave.  
  
You place both your feet on the ground and jump at me. I open my arms to receive you and we fall back to the cool grass by your weight.  
  
I really am home.  
  
~*~  
  
I see you stand in front of me and pray I haven't lost my mind and am imagining things. Time moves so slowly as I wait for you to answer my question. Finally you do.  
  
"Yes, it's me and I'm so sorry." I see the sadness in your eyes and believe that you truly are sorry for letting me leave.  
  
I place my feet firmly on the ground and jump at you. We both tumble to the ground; still in our hug.  
  
"I love you, Li." I continue to lay on top of you and you smile that wonderful smile.  
  
"I love you, too." Those words mean the complete world to me and I feel my heart grow three sizes as I realize you said them to me.  
  
You love me.  
  
Tears fall down my face and you gently wipe them away with your soft hand.   
  
You love me.  
  
I see your face get closer and close my eyes. Your lips gently touch mine and I feel the sparks down to my toes. I have waited for this moment since we were four and now it's here.  
  
You love me.  
  
~*~  
  
I break our kiss and see your eyes brimming with happiness. I only hope that my eyes reflect my true love for you.  
  
You lean your head down to my chest and I wrap my arms around you. I close my eyes and let the warmth from your body cover me.  
  
This is what I almost lost and I can't believe it.  
  
I was so stupid to let you almost slip away.  
  
I silently thank God that I came home to be with you.   
  
~*~  
  
I look out my small kitchen window and see you and your Li lying on top of the small hill with the tree that you two use to visit as children. I watch as he gently kisses you and I brush a tear of joy away from my eye.  
  
I knew he loved you and knew he would finally come around to find his love.  
  
I watch you two snug closer to each other and smile. Yes, you two belong together and he was a fool to try and disagree with fate.  
  
I'm thankful he decided not to wait any longer, because a true love lasts forever...  
  
...but the wait till forever can last even longer.  
  
~*~  
  
For those of you who missed it the last part was told from Meilin's mother's POV. As you can see I had Li and Meilin meet when they were four and went with the American version and the idea that they weren't cousins and she was in Japan on an exchange program.  
  
So, how about everyone be a nice reader and REVIEW ^_^ (again, please NO flames! Thanks!)  
  



End file.
